Lavender
by Purple-Jasmine
Summary: And he'll never forget her eyes, her enchanting, marvelous eyes. But beyond that, he'll never forget her scent, which pulled him in like the strongest magnet. One-shot; discover why Aido demands lavender bed sheets. Aidori.


**A/N: Hello there, well this was unpredicted. I didn't know that this idea would take me in this direction, nor was I planning on writing it at this point in time. Do keep in mind that I am beta- free right now. If you spot out any errors please be kind and leave the suggestions a review or message. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Vampire Knight, nor do I own that quote. It can be found in Tom Feltons/The Feltbeats song: "All I Need."  
**

**_Summary: _We all know famous Aido Hanabusa! Loved amongst the fangirls at Cross Academy. Though, have we ever taken his actions into deep thought? Perhaps. . .perhaps not. This short one-shot reveals why it is that Aido demands lavender scented sheets, and why he can't stand to sleep without them. **

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

_Lavender_**

_"Cause all I need is you_

_you're in my mind, everything's gonna be alright."  
_

He yawned and stretched dramatically. Rubbing his tired eyes, Aido squinted at the dark sky, it was near dawn and he was ready to fall asleep. He exchanged his uniform black shirt for his silk sleep wear. The smooth cloth felt like water rolling in soft waves over his flawless, smooth skin.

He smiled blissfully, grazing the silk slightly against his glassy skin in comfort. It smelled of lavender, by far, his favorite scent. He could feel the petals smooth his skin as he pranced airily across his room, in a near daze. He waltzed into the bathroom and ran his hands through his golden blond hair. He stared at himself, passing off a smile into his reflection he examined his pale skin, and electrifying blue eyes.

They capture the souls of many, his eyes. They were an odd shade of blue, the color so enticing it was hard to articulate what one saw when they looked beyond the shocking blue irises.

But he knew. And so did she.

Their locked eyes once, or maybe twice. He would never be able to get the riveting and anxious feeling as her eyes would bore daringly into his own. She saw through him, and into him at the same time. Delving herself deep within his inner most layers of which he had built with his vain facade. She was able to see the humble and passionate person he was beneath his act. . .and it scared him but pleased him at the same time.

He recalled staring back into her eyes. They were hazel. . .no!, a creamy caramel mixture with hints of grass green freckles sprinkled like drops of dew on the long blades of her irises. Her eyelashes were long and thick. They weren't artificial and instead of batting them flirtatiously, she held his gaze with a powerful stare of her own. A jerk tingled within his spine as he remembered her exquisite eyes. Her pools of knowledge, questioning, beauty, and spirit.

And it was then, that he knew he wanted her. A mere few moments to stare into her enchanting eyes and Aido was unable to get her gaze out of his mind. They were like a tattoo. . . permanent, detailed, a beautiful reminder.

Twisting the faucet, Aido splashed cool water on his face. Washing away the days, or nights rather, grime and tear. He let the drops drip down his face, not bothering to wipe they away just yet. He opened his eyes again, peering at his own reflection all he could see was her soft, yet inquiring, beaming eyes gazing back at him.

He clutched his head in frustration. He wanted her but could not have her. She was a mere human and was so fragile in comparison to his vampire self. She was delicate, mortal, flawed. . . her days were numbered while his was a never ending list of days he would have to live and carry out the mission that was life. The thought of her breathless made him sick. His vivid imagination thought of her, the light dimming slowly from her eyes as she would die because she was human.

Frustration and exhaustion now evident in his brilliant eyes, Aido launched himself back into his room. More then ready for a descent nights sleep, perhaps to wear away at his stress. He hoped it would at least.

He dove head first into the sheets and embraced his satin pillow. He nuzzled beneath his comforter and inhaled deeply. He waited for the delightful smell of lavender to strike him, allowing him to sleep blissfully.

"EH!"

Aido's bed covers did not smell of lavender. He was instantaneously infuriated, and thundered his way through his room, and threw his sheets across the floor. They covered the ground, the scent of plain detergent being released into the atmosphere. He paced in his room, his hands balled up into fists and he scrunched up his face in the angriest expression.

Footsteps came to a halt outside his door, no doubt his unsatisfied and shocked yell echoed throughout the moon dorm, waking his class mates and fellow vampires in the process. His door opened to reveal a tall man, his cousin, Akatsuki. His fiery red hair was messy, his hooded golden eyes were thick with enervation.

"Hanabusa," he droned slightly as he rubbed his weary eyes. "Why are you yelling? You're waking everyone up in the dorm," Kain stated, his deep baritone voice ringing majestically in the air. Aido ceased pacing, and faced his window away from Kain.

"My sheets," he said in a surprisingly calm voice, "they don't smell like lavender. You know I have to have them smell like lavender." He said, his quiet voice becoming quieter with each word until it disappeared into nothingness. He heard Kain sigh tiredly behind him and reflected on his emotions. What did it matter that his sheets smell of lavender? That everything for him smelled like lavender? It wasn't a big deal, the sheets were of no lesser quality. But he knew that no matter how he would try to fall asleep on the mundane bed, it would not happen because his sheets were not lavender scented.

"Hanabusa," Kain began placing a gentle hand on Aido's shoulder. He coldly rejected his comfort, rolling the hand off as he continued to stair outside. It was nearing dawn now, the sun was just breaking over the horizon, spilling like a vibrant yolk after being contained within the dark egg shell. Aido observed how the sun made the greens of the grass appear greener across the land, and the pinks of the flowers appear pinker. Dawn was a beautiful time of day, he had never stayed up to watch the sunrise, and now regretted not doing it before. Aido emitted a weary sigh.

"I'm sorry for waking everyone, I'll head to bed soon," He said still not turning to Kain. He heard Kain sigh again, this time out of frustration but an underlying feeling of understanding. Akatsuki exited the room slowly, the door shutting behind him with a small click.

Aido settled into bed, and stared up at the underside of his elaborate canopy. He knew he would not get any sleep tonight, he could not without his lavender sheets. Few knew why the scent was lavender, of all the pleasurable scents in the world, why lavender. People questioned his obsession, he would merely smile and skillfully evade the question.

Some knew, that it was all because of her. Sayori. He'll never forget the one day he stared passionately in her eyes and how she smelled of intoxicating lavender. He would never forget how the aroma stimulated ever nerve in his body sending jolts of need down his spine. But, as much as it pained him, he could not have her. The thought often made the noble vampire want to cry out in heartbreak, but each time he would swallow his salty tears in the back of his throat.

To answer the question, why did Aido demand to have his sheets scented delicately with lavender?

It was so he could remain under his own illusion that each night, he fell asleep. . .

with her resting in his arms.

* * *

**Please Review.**


End file.
